


When Worlds Collide

by nerdaf00



Series: Yours + Mine = Ours [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Family, Kid Fic, M/M, Meet-Cute, Single Parent Bang Chan, Single Parents, but not for long ;), i really have no idea how to tag this im sorry, single parent lee minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdaf00/pseuds/nerdaf00
Summary: Minho and his kids go grocery shopping. They cause chaos (well more so than usual anyways) but its okay, because it lets him meet three more adorable kids and their *cough* very attractive *cough* dad.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Yours + Mine = Ours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119446
Comments: 25
Kudos: 236





	When Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> this is the product of me thinking about minchan, and then parents minchan, and then remembering that [baby leashes](https://www.walmart.com/browse/baby/toddler-leashes-harnesses/5427_132943_2145159) exist. Also thank you Sun, Kennie, Ade, Maney, Kani and the rest of Chan's Kitchen for yelling about minchan with me and enabling this lmao

Minho knew he was getting looks. Not only because he was _that parent._ You know, the one that had their kid on a leash when they were out in public. 

No no, people were also looking because his half-full shopping cart was in the middle of the aisle, his kids were being louder than they should be, and they were somehow completely tangled together. 

He didn’t even know what they were talking about, or if they were even talking to each other. At this point Minho wouldn’t have even blinked if they started talking to themselves. When they first had started the conversation Minho had tried to respond when there was a pause, but now he found it better to just let the boys talk amongst themselves.

He did catch a few words every now and again, but it seemed to be nonsense, no direction in any of it. Jisung was chattering about all the animals he had learned about in preschool this week, Jeongin was pointing out all of the foods that started with the letter  _ J  _ (“Just like my name papa!! My name starts with  _ J _ !”), and Changbin would respond to his brothers and then do his own thing, mostly humming little songs to himself.

They may have been causing chaos but there was absolutely no way he was letting go of their little leashes, even if it was to untangle them. Jeongin would attempt to take off the moment he was free without a second thought, Jisung would try to follow him so he wouldn’t be alone and bring him back, and then Changbin would get unbelievably (and rightfully) upset because his brothers were gone. 

Actually… Maybe if he unhooked Jeongin and put him in the cart then there was no way he could run off, which then immediately solved the rest of the problems that came with that. 

He had to be fast though, Jeongin was slippery. Ducking down, Minho unbuckled Jeongin’s little fox leash while trying to keep one hand on him at all times. He hardly even registered somebody, multiple somebodies really, turning down the aisle they were in. 

Scooping Jeongin into his arms, Minho swiftly deposited him into the cart. Well as swiftly as he could when he had to move groceries around to make room for a four-year-old. 

“I need you to sit here for a minute Innie,” He had wholeheartedly expected protests and tears, but what he got instead was almost shocking. 

His baby looked up at him with the sweetest smile on his tiny face and simply said, “Okay papa.”

That was… very easy. It wasn’t usually this easy. 

Turning back to his other boys he saw why Jeongin went into the cart so willingly. 

Somehow his children had multiplied in a matter of seconds. And had ended up on the floor in the process. So that was the tug he had felt… Huh. “Hello.”

Changbin and Jisung looked up at him from where they were lying tangled with three other boys. Jisung gave him his big ‘I know I can get away with this if I cheese hard enough’ smile. “Hi papa!”

Minho smiled back. “Hi buddy, how’d this happen?”

“How did what happen? Nothins happening.” Minho just pointedly looked at the kids that were distinctly Not His. He did have to admit they were all very cute though, very round and soft looking in the way that children were. They didn’t seem to be much older than his own boys.

“Uh-huh sure, let's stand up now okay? The floor is icky with lots of germs.” One of the boys made a disgusted face at this, hurrying to try and get off the floor before the others.

“Wait Jinnie-” Another boy (ohhh he teeny tiny freckles across his nose, that was so precious) started to call out to his brother but it was too late. Jinnie attempted to stand from the tangle of boys, pushing Changbin away slightly, before getting stuck half way and promptly falling back into the pile with an ‘ _ Oomf.’ _

“Ouch Hyunjin!” The third and final boy piped up. “You’re on my fingers!”

Minho couldn’t even see the boy’s arm, that’s how entangled the boys were. This was a mess. 

Jinnie- Hyunjin pouted, and Minho thought he could see tears welling up in the boy’s eyes. Uh oh. “I’m sorry Minnie, I just don’t want to get any germs.”

This was where Changbin decided it would be a good idea to share his very big boy knowledge with the others. “We already have the germs! Because they’re on the floor and we’re on the floor, and germs stick to everything they touch so now they’re sticking to us!”

Minho was powerless to do anything except watch as the poor boy burst into tears. “But I don’t want the germs!!” 

Okay, this was fine. He just had three extra children, making his total… Oh dear god, six kids. One of which was in tears because he didn’t want any germs on him, one that was slightly guilty of making the other cry, two who were trying to console the crying one but couldn’t because they were all tangled, and another that was on the verge of tears because he was an empathetic crier. Oh Jisung you sweet, sweet boy.

Thank god Jeongin was still in the cart.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Minho reached out to pat Hyunjin on the back lightly. “Germs move very slowly so they probably aren’t on you yet. Here let’s get untangled and get up quickly-”

“Hyunjin! Felix! Seungmin!” The rest of Minho’s sentence is cut off by the frazzled call of who could only be the boy's guardian.

“We’re right here daddy!” The freckled boy, who must be Felix, calls out. “We found Jisungie, and now we’re on the ground.”

“You found Jisungie?”

“You’re on the ground?” 

Minho looked up to the other man after they ask their questions at the same time, and holy fuck. It was times like these when he felt - not regret, because he loved his kids so much - saddened that he wasn’t younger and still in college where he could do whatever, and  _ whoever _ , he wanted to, whenever he wanted to. 

The man in front of him was dressed up slightly, almost as if he’d just come from the office, minus the jacket and tie. His dress shirt was tucked into his pants and showed off an attractive waist, as well as his ridiculously broad shoulders. Dark curly hair flopped into tired eyes, and his lips… In an attempt not to climb this man like a tree here and now, Minho would simply describe them as kissable and leave it at that. 

Realizing he was staring, Minho decided it would probably be a good idea to explain the situation before more people turned down the aisle and they created a traffic jam.

Before could stand up and introduce himself however, the other man was already kneeling on the floor with him. “Hi, I’m so sorry about this.”

Minho blinked. “It’s fine really, they’ve been good. The only thing I don’t understand is how they ended up so tangled.”

At this the boys perked up, Seungmin practically vibrating in excitement. “Because we didn’t let go!”

“You didn’t let go?” To say Minho was confused was a little bit of an understatement. However it seemed like the boy’s dad understood perfectly, as he let out a noise of realization.

“Good job boys, I’m proud of you for staying together,” He smiles at his sons and Minho feels blinded. “You can let go now though, so that it’s easier to get up off the floor.”

With that he turns to Minho and gives him a sheepish smile. “I hope you don’t find this odd but I have them hold onto one of those kindergarten line leader rope… things.”

Minho looks down at the boys, who are getting up with their dad’s okay and can’t help but to burst into laughter. Reaching down he unbuckes first Changbin and then Jisung from their baby leashes (which are a bunny and penguin respectively) and helps them stand.

He attempts to fight down his laughter as he looks back at the other dad. “You will hear no judgement from me, honestly your idea is way better than mine.”

He watches as the man looks down at their - horribly tangled - child wrangling devices, realizes what Minho’s talking about, and promptly breaks into giggles. Giggles! Minho will be passing away.

When he composes himself, the other man reaches out a hand for Minho to shake. “I don’t think I’ve actually introduced myself yet. I’m Chan, and you already kind of met them but these are my sons, Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Felix.”

Chan gestures to each of the boys in turn, who each give Minho a small wave. Minho waves back at them, enamored when they shyly try to hide behind their dad. 

“This is Changbin, Jisung, the one in the cart is Jeongin,” As he points to Jeongin he hears him call out, “Hello! I’m Jeongin, I just turned four and my name starts with the letter  _ J _ !!!”

“It’s nice to meet you Jeongin.” Chan smiles at his youngest, before turning back to look at Minho’s other boys. ”You too Changbin, Jisung. And… sorry but what’s  _ your _ name?” 

Minho startles slightly from where he’s been staring at Chan’s dimples. “Oh, sorry about that, I’m Minho.” 

“Minho,” Chan is looking into his eyes as he parrots his name back to him, and Minho feels a thrill run down his spine. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

Two can play at this game though. Minho sends the other man what he knows to be his most devastating smile as he says, “It’s nice to meet you too, Chan.”

They both freeze for a moment, the rest of the world almost going quiet around them as they stare at each other. 

The moment doesn’t last long though, as Changbin shouts, “Hey! You can’t get in there!”

Oh god, where did Jisung squeeze himself now?

Minho gently reminds Changbin to use his inside voice, and looks over to where Chan has gone to pull, not only Jisung, but his own three boys out from where they were trying to climb into the vegetable freezer.

“This is why we stay connected, right? So we don’t do things we shouldn’t while at the grocery store. Getting in the freezer is dangerous.” God this man is sexy. He had all four of the boys in his arms. Just thinking about how heavy his own four-almost-five-year-old was, and multiplying that by FOUR!! Dear lord. Shit, fuck, no, Minho focus.

“Jisung you hate the cold, why would you try to climb into the freezer?” Minho asks. His son shrugs, looking to Seungmin for answers.

“We just wanted to know what it was like to be vegetables!” The other boys were quick to nod along, as if they’d get out of trouble if they all had the same excuse.

Minho’s eyes met Chan’s as they shared what could only be described as the ‘are you fucking kidding me?’ exasperated-parent-look. He stood to grab Jisung out of Chan’s (very nice, very buff-looking) arms.

“Jeongin-ah, could you scooch over and make some room for your brother to sit in the cart with-” Minho looked to where his youngest was sitting in the cart munching on some- MUNCHING ON SOME CHIPS?!?

“Jeongin you aren’t supposed to eat the chips before we pay for them.” Minho facepalmed. This whole trip had been a mess and was seemingly getting more chaotic by the minute. They had to get out of here before something else happened.

He quickly plopped Jisung down next to his brother, told Changbin to stay close to the cart (please), and kneeled back on the floor to start untangling the leashes from Chan’s leader line. Minho notices that Chan put two boys into his own cart, and then let the third down onto the floor. Huh.

“Why are only Hyunjin and Seungmin in the cart?” He asked. Chan glanced at his boys before looking back to Minho, slightly sheepish in the way that he smiled.

“Hyunjin has a tendency to wander, and I have no doubt that Seungmin was the tiny mastermind of that plan to climb into the freezer, so they’re in baby jail.” Minho couldn’t help the laugh that came with the shock from hearing Chan refer to the shopping cart as ‘baby jail.’ “Felix doesn’t usually get distracted by shiny things, and won’t wander off if he doesn’t have his brothers with him, so he gets to stand freely.”

Minho nods in understanding, “It's a similar situation with my boys too. Jeongin runs for it any chance he gets, Jisung follows because he doesn't want Jeongin to be alone - we used to have a buddy system in place - and then poor Changbin gets  _ very _ upset.”

Chan nods in understanding as their hands brush across the (slightly less) tangled leashes. Unsurprisingly, Minho finds that Chan has really nice hands, much like everything else about him. Luckily (or unluckily, Minho can’t decide), it doesn’t take them long to finish.

“Sorry about this by the way, I’m sure you have better things to do on a Friday afternoon.” Minho says as he rises from the floor. “Places to be, people to see.”

Minho sees Changbin look over at his rhyming words from where he’s been listening to the four-year-olds chatter away about school and their teacher. He doesn’t say anything though and just turns back around. Good, Changbin is way too perceptive for being only five years old, and also incredibly nosy, so Minho is glad he’s minding his business this time at least.

“No not really, we’re just headed home after this, and really there’s no need for you to apologize. Honestly I should be the one apologizing, I’m the one that lost control of my boys.” Oh Chan really set himself up for this one. 

Minho puts on his most petulant look, going all in as he says, “You’re right, this was your fault. You should really do something to make up for it Chan.”

To Minho’s absolute delight Chan’s face goes bright pink. He buffers for a second, mouth opening and closing like the world’s cutest fish out of water. After a few moments of floundering (HA! Fish pun, nice!), Chan gets out a small “Would you, maybe, want to exchange numbers? Would that be enough?”

Minho hums exaggeratedly, as if he has to think about it more than he actually does. “It might be, as long as you actually text me back.” 

Minho takes Chan’s phone when it’s offered, handing him his own in exchange, and quickly inputs his information, taking a picture to set as his contact photo just in case. Not that he’s very forgettable, but it’s good to make sure.

When Chan hands him back his phone Minho sees that he’d saved himself as  _ Bang Chan from Kroger _ and had even sent himself a message.

“I’ll message you then. Maybe we could get coffee or something.” Chan says. “If anything I’ll definitely be seeing you at some point because of the kids, but it’d be nice to have a  _ chat _ , dad to dad you know.” 

Chan winks (WINKS) at him when he says chat and Minho freezes. This- he-

This wasn’t supposed to happen! Well it was, Chan was flirting back, kinda, which was good, but he wasn’t supposed to leave Minho speechless!

Blinking a few times to refocus himself, Minho responds in the only way he can at this point. He winks back. Chan laughs before he moves over to the carts to start getting his kids ready to walk around the store again. Minho decides to do the same before Jeongin and Jisung eat their way through the snacks that are meant last through next week. 

He buckles his sons in and turns to say goodbye to Chan, whose own sons are lined up and holding onto their rings very seriously. “It was nice meeting you, hopefully the next time we meet up it will be less chaotic.”

Even as he says it Minho knows it won’t be true, and it seems as though Chan knows it too. “Hopefully, but with what happened today, there’s really no telling. Well, we have a lot to grab so we’re gonna head out. It was really nice meeting you too. Say goodbye boys.”

Minho is surprised when all six kids call out their goodbyes at the same time, voices blending together in a cacophonous sound that causes the other people in the aisle wince. 

Hyunjin looks close to tears again as he waves to Jisung, a small ‘bye bye Sungie’ tugging at Minho’s heartstrings. As Jisung offers his own tiny, and probably also tearful, goodbye in return Minho glances back at Chan’s face. Chan smiles at him one last time before setting off, gently tugging Hyunjin, Felix, and Seungmin behind him like a family of ducks. Minho smiles at their backs and turns to check on his own boys.

He quickly makes sure Jisung isn’t crying, adjusts Jeongin’s twisted strap, and brushes Changbin’s hair out of his face before double checking their shopping list. 

With the boys situated, and only a few more products to grab, Minho slips the handles of their leashes onto his arm and grabs the cart so that they can keep shopping, the smile never leaving his face even as he’s pulled this way and that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoyed!!! Don't ask me how the kids got so tangled, I truly have no idea XD
> 
> I want yall to know that the only reason this is rated T is because Chan is hella good looking, and Minho is gay af, and I may or may not have been projecting lmao ANYWAYS
> 
> More is coming, but I'm not exactly sure when since the semester has started (woo) and I'm working on things that have deadlines ;] both for fics and hw


End file.
